Harry Sick
by LovelyMina
Summary: Harry sakit Lily Potter tidak mengizinkan ia masuk sekolah, ia merasa bosan di rumah saja.


Pairing: Harry Potter

Genre: Humor & Family

Disclamer:J. K. Rowlling

By: LovelyMina.

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Potter.

"Ibu izinkan aku pergi sekolah," pinta Harry sambil menghabiskan buburnya yang terasa pahit di mulutnya

"Kau demam sayangku lagipula siapa suruh kau bermain sapu di halaman hingga jam 6 sore, tidak boleh!" ucap Lily Potter dengan tegas sambil kembali mengaduk panci yang tengah mulai mendidih.

"Kau hanya tinggal kasihkan obat penurun demam atau ramuan apa dan selesaikan?" tanya James Potter cowok berprawakan tinggi, tegap dan berwajah jahil tapi sudah lebih dewasa.

"Kau pikir ia sakit apa James, astaga jika harry sakit yang benar–benar butuh ramuan aku pasti akan membuatkannya tapi ia sakit demam James, DEMAM ia butuh istirahat dan untuk surat aku sudah menitipkan pesan kepada Hermione tadi," ucap Lily mematikan kompor dan melepas celemek lalu menggantungkannya.

"Baiklah Harry, ayah sudah melakukan sebisa ayah dan sebenarnya ada untungnya juga untuk mu, tidak ada pr untuk hari ini sepertinya." Kata James sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Harry tersenyum senang.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak masuk akal kepada Harry, James atau nanti malam kau tidur di sofa bersama sirius seperti minggu lalu?" tanya Lily dengan nada mengancam, membuat James menelan ludah dengan gemetar lalu segera mengambil jubah dan tas kantornya.

"Aku pergi dulu Harry," ucap James mencium kening Harry

"Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam Lily" sambil mencium pipi kiri Lily

"Sampai nanti Ayah/James" ucap Lily dan Harry bersamaan.

Di Hogwarts (Tahun ke–3 )

Hermione sedang membuka buku Transfigurasi miliknya dan membacanya Hingga sebuah suara agak cempreng terdengar memanggil namanya

"Hermione!" panggil Ron dan Neville bersamaan

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione dengan heran sekaligus penasaran

"Itu di sana..ha...ha...ha..." Neville menjawab tapi sayang nya nafasnya masih belum terartur, lalu Ron yang sudah mengendalikan nafasnya menjawab.

"Malfoy mulai cari ribut lagi dengan anak kelas 1 cepat Mione mereka di gantung terbalik dengan mantra pengangkat" ucap Ron, Hermione segera menutup bukunya dan berlari bersama mereka bertiga di tengah koridor yang cukup sepi hanya adaDraco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabb, Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini yang sedang tertawa melihat 3 murid kelas 1 di gantung terbalik dengan malfoy.

"Turunkan mereka Malfoy!" ucap Hermione dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya,

"Turunkan saja sendiri Granger kaukan anak paling genius di angkatan kita" ucap Draco dengan nada mencemooh.

"Finite," gumam Hermione pelan sambil mengayunkan mereka pelan tapi tidak berhasil karna ketiga murid tersebut masih dalam pengawasan Draco.

Draco menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan dan dengan segera para murid kelas 1 lari menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Draco dan kroninya berjalan dengan acuh melewati Hermione, Ron dan Neville tapi saat berpapasan ia membisikan sesuatu kepada Hermione

"Akhir pekan , jam 9 pagi,di Depan Hogsmeade." Bisiknya, Hermione hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Setelah kejadian itu Ron dan Neville membombardir Hermione dengan segundang pertanyaan,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Malfoy?" tanya ron dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Mungkin Malfoy kini lebih menghormati Hermione?" tanya Neville dengan bingung

Lalu saat Ron akan bertanya kembali Hermione berlari mendahului mereka menuju kelas transfigurasi sendirian.

Sampai di kelas saat absen oleh McGonagall

"Potter, Harry?" tanyanya "Professor. Harry tidak masuk ia demam hari ini." Ucap Hermione, Professor. McGonagall mengangguk mengerti.

Saat istirahat di halaman belakang duduk Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lavender Brown dan Seamus Finningah.

"Bagaimana sehabis pulang sekolah kita tengok keadaan Harry?" tanya Ginny dengan bersemangat semuanya mengangguk dengan setuju.

Jadi sehabis pulang sekolah mereka bertujuh pergi untuk melihat keadaan Harry

Sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Potter, Hermione yang mengetuk dan Seamus serta Ron yang memanggil nama Harry dengan kencang.

Lily Potter yang saat itu sedang membereskan ruang keluarga mendengar teriakan ia langsung tau siapa yang ada di luar menunggu dibukakan pintu.

"Hallo anak–anak ada apa kalian main kesini?" tanya Lily dengan heran sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Sebenarnya hanya Ginny yang ingin menjenguk Harry," ucap Ron membuat muka Ginny bersemu merah sementara Lily sedikit meringis kecil, sedari dulu ia berharap Hermione Granger teman pertama anak tunggalnya itulah yang akan menjadi menantunya nanti dimasa mendatang.

"Kalian ke kamar Harry saja sepertinya ia sedang mencoba puzzel miliknya," saran Lily menuju dapur sedang yang lain langsung saja menuju kamar Harry yang berada di tingkat 2.

"Harry," panggil Ron, Seamus, Lavender dan Luna yang paling kencang sedang Hermione hanya cuek saja (karna masih memikirkan ucapan draco yang tadi).

Harry membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit malas tapi jadi langsung bersemangat melihat teman–temannya menengoknya saat sakit, Harry duduk bersama Ron dan Seamus serta Neville di lantai mengelilingi puzzel yang lebih susah sangat banyak jumlah nya sementara Luna hanya memperhatikannya saja bersama Lavender dan Ginny ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar Harry, Hermione langsung saja loncat ke kasur Harry dan mengeluarkan buku cerita ia akan mewakilli asrama Gryffindor untuk melakukan peragaan cerita dengan perpaduan mantra dan transfigurasi yang indah.

"Hermione bukankah itu tidak terlalu sopan datang kemari namun malah duduk di kasur dan membaca bukannya memberikan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh dan sebagainya?" tanya Ginny dengan panjang lebar, Harry yang mendengar itu turun tangan

"Tidak masalah Ginny, Hermione memang seperti itu apalagi nanti akan ada lomba peragaan cerita dengan sihir, biar Gryffindor menang juga." Ucap Harry sedang Ginny mulai bungkam dan pipinya merah kembali malu dan sedikit kesal.

Mereka mulai menyusun puzzel bersama kecuali Hermione tentunya,

"Wah akhirnya selesai juga!"ucap mereka bersamaan Hermione sedikit bangun melihat gambar apa yang terjadi dan hasilnya adalah sebuah lapangan quiddtch dengan para pemainnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat kerja keras mereka semua, lalu semuanya di panggil untuk turun makan siang bersama.

Saat semuanya sudah pulang kecuali Hermione yang memang rumahnya dekat. Hermione makan siang bersama Harry dan Lily.

"Memang kau akan menceritakan apa?" tanya Harry dengan penasaran melihat judul buku yang Hermione baca tadi 'Takdir Rembulan'.

"Kau perlu bantuan untuk persiapan lomba nanti Hermione?" tanya Lily

"Ku kira tidak perlu aku sudah menemukan semua mantra yang dibutuhkan hanya untuk akhir saja Prof. McGonagall selalu serius mengajariku bersama Prof. Fliwitch." Ucap Hermione

"Karna Professor. Tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan Prof. Snape jika Malfoy yang menang." Kata Harry dengan nada kemenangan.

"Um, Harry ada perubahaan, bukan Malfoy lagi yang akan mewakilli Slytherin tetapi Blaise Zabini, Malfoy mengundurkan diri." Ucap Hermione dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan mendukungmu lebih walaupun kau tidak menang dari si musang albino tersebut," kata Harry sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol miliknya.

"Apasih yang membuat kalian semua saling bermusuhan?"tanya Lily dengan heran

"Itu tidak bisa kami kasih tau ibu rahasia publik," ucap Harry

"Dasar, selalu begitu kau begitu mirip dengan Sirius dan James," ucap Lily, Hermione menaruh mangkok dan sendoknya di tempat cuci piring lalu mulai membersihkan tempat cuci piringnya.

"Kau anak yang baik Hermione," ucap Lily sambil mengusap kepala Hermione dengan sayang

"Sudah siang menjelang sore aku ingin pulang, terima kasih atas supnya bibi Lily" kata Hermione langsung berjalan mengambil tas dan bukunya di meja makan. Harry mengikutinya

"Jadi kau akan pergi tinggalah sebentar lagi di sini Hermione, aku bosan hanya bersama ibu." Ucap Harry dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau tidak mau bosan sebaiknya jangan sakit dan main quidditch lewat dari waktunya Harry, aku pulang sebaiknya" balas Hermione

"Bagaimana jika kita nanti ke hogsmeade bersama Ron akhir pekan," ajak Harry

"Oh entahlah akan ku pikirkan dulu." Kata Hermione sedikit bimbang.

"Janjinya akan kau pikirkan jarang kita pergi bertiga" ucap Harry

"Tentu saja akan kupikirkan kalian berduakan sahabatku," ucap Hermione mengangkat jari kelinglingnya begitu juga dengan Harry.

Selepas Hermione pulang Harry jadi ingin melihat kenangan nya saat mulai masuk Hogwarts bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Ternyata Harry sakit bisa menjadi lebih kalem dan dewasa,besok–besok Harry lebih sering sakit saja" mendengar gumaman Lily membuat Hermione tepar di tempat.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fict milikku ini .

Maaf jika ada typonya dan segala kegajean

Yeah nyempil sedikit deh Dramionenya(emang suka)

Review ya usahakan tidak di flame ya kawan.

Tapi author sendiri malah jadi penasaran ada apa nanti di akhir pekan dramione . :)

LovelyMina


End file.
